


Broken

by Hazel121617



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of writing something else, fanfiction or just things like this. Would anyone like to do this with me? I am not gonna do it alone so....  Just put in the comments if you want to and then your idea. I can do several people if several ask.  And please excuse me if I spell something wrong.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Broken. That's what I felt. Broken. My friend was dating my crush. This is what I get for loving. Loving makes you weak. It takes advantage of you, making you feel high and happy, but then it breaks you. Just when you think you two are going somewhere, it kills you. I wait for the tears to fall, hoping I can cry my pain away. But no. It stays. It rips me apart on the inside. This has happened already, haven't I learnt my lesson? But no. Life doesn't let me go. This just tells me that I'm not meant for love. I try, I do. I try so hard not to love, or like. No matter how hard I try, I can't let go. I just can’t. I'm not meant for love. Others, maybe. But not me. Not now. It hurts, you know. Having a friend steal away your crush. The first time it happened, I was heartbroken. I cried myself to sleep. So that's what I will do, eventually. I take my sadness out, my pain, into words. I try to, at least. Is it working? Do you feel my pain? I hope you do, to take some of my pain with you. It’s horrible, I know, but still. I do, but I don't at the same time. Help me. Lift my spirits, please. I can't let go...I just can't….help. Help me let go. Please. I know there are probably others, but where are they? Where are you? I'm still crying on the inside. I try and tell myself, he's better off with her, and I know it, but. I still can't help but be hurting...heart break is a terrible thing. It changes you. Focus on other things, like books, and studies. That's what I keep telling myself. Don't focus on boys. They only hurt you. Most of them, at least. Ha. I feel like Artemis. I never understood her. Whenever books said love makes you weak, I always disagree. When I first found out about Artemis, I didn't understand her. I do now. She is right. Most boys are probably pigs. I have to see him now on Monday. He probably knows I like him. It will be awkward. I think. I hope he doesn't know. I wanna cry. I wanna cry so bad. I can't though. Well, I'll be back. With more input on my life. Will you help me? Will you try and help bring me out of the rain, no matter how beautiful it may be? Thanks, for those who will.


	2. Shattered

I feel shattered. Broken without repair. Kind of like when someone would get into a car crash and the windshield ends up shattering. You can try to glue it together but it will just fall apart. And I feel and sound like self centered bitch. No one likes me. I'm just a little, worthless, useless, unneeded, unwanted bitch. Everyone leaves me. I'm annoying. I'm bothersome. Ugly. Fat. Whore. Slut. Asshole. Jerk. Bitch. What's up with the kill yourself stuff going on? It isn't funny.... Suicide isn't funny, period. When I first heard, I didn't know it was an on-line thing. I felt like shit. A worthless, useless little piece of shit. I should go die in a hole. Everyone hates me. If someone cared they would have done something. I feel like a shattered piece of glass, but uglier. I'm a fat ugly pig. I weigh too much. Fucking 117 pounds. I know there are people worse than me. That's what makes me a self centered bitch. Fucking fat ass person that hates eating because of how I fucking feel like a fat ugly whore. I was actually called a fat ass whore. I mean... I should just go die. What's my purpose? To fuck everything up? To fuck up peoples life? To dampen their day? What is my fucking purpose? Why the fuck am I here? Did I do something so terrible in my past life that I was supposed to go through this? I just want to get away. The most powerful words are the ones you say to yourself. Well, the words I think about myself are terrible. I just want to die. To be bleeding out on the shower floor. Feel the sting as the water runs along my cuts. I want to stab myself. Bleed out. Just to go fucking DIE. The world would be better without me. Maybe I am better off dead. I literally created a moster in my head. Her name is rose. I'm a fat whore though. I can feel the flabs on my stomach. All the fat. I compare myself to normal people and the normal is usually most people. Most people don't have as much stomach fat as me. They don't have flabs. They have flat stomachs. They have the perfect face. Good sized boobs. Me? No. I wish. That's why no one likes me. That and I'm just a bitch. That's it for today. Not a lot but eh. If more people request stuff then yeah, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing something else, fanfiction or just things like this. Would anyone like to do this with me? I am not gonna do it alone so.... Just put in the comments if you want to and then your idea. I can do several people if several ask. And please excuse me if I spell something wrong.


	3. Update

An update, I'm not going to continue writing this right now because I'd have to write it on my phone, which is where I'm posting this. My laptop broke a while back so I'm gonna get a new one. I'll see you guys later....


End file.
